Suitsu
by Horaizon
Summary: YAOI. SEXSU. HARD. seme - Sasu-Naru - uke. Aunque Sasuke es el uke para mi a.a


_**ANTES DE LEER:**_

_Bienvenidos amantes del lemon. Acá los sorprendo este vez, con un YAOI, SASUNARU. Sip, así que esos que no estén listos para un yaoi bien explicito, mejor denle al botón de atrás y sigan con sus vidas comunes. Esto provoca excitación, depresión y todo lo que termine en ON. Esta vez decidí hacer un fic escolar y como que mas metido a la vida cotidiana (? Eso no, pero que bello seria si… en fin, Disfruten. _

**Suitsu**

Estábamos en la última clase del día, a unos cuantos minutos de sonar la campana. Miraba el pizarrón pero con escaso interés. Era la materia que mas me disgustaba, biología. Las palabras que salían de la boca del profesor me parecían ser en otro idioma no familiarizado.

Suspire y cerré los ojos por un rato tratando de calmar mi mente e intentarlo otra vez.

Volví a mirar el pizarrón pero seguía igual. Mi interés no despertaba en lo absoluto. Me rendí y voltee la mirada hacia mi derecha.

Encontré a alguien cuyo nombre he olvidado, leyendo un manga, al parecer ecchi.

Voltee hacia mi izquierda. Naruto estaba durmiendo, con ambos brazos en la silla, rodeando su cabeza.

Todo normal.

Aquellos minutos se hacían largos y pesados, como si el tiempo se volviera en mi contra. El estomago me rugía y las gotas de sudor deslizaban por mi frente pese a que estaba en uno de los lugares más frescos del salón. Entrabamos en recién verano.

- _Detesto el calor_. – me dije para mí mismo y baje la cabeza rodeándola con mis brazos.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – la voz gastada del profesor llamo mi nombre tratando de llamar mi atención.

Mordí mi labio inferior y al pasar unos segundos levante la cabeza, para notar como todas las miradas se concentraban en mí.

- Presta atención. – me reprocho en el instante que mire al frente.

Asentí como si me hubiera importado lo que dijo. Al parecer esto alerto a Naruto por lo que vi como jadeaba mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

- Sa..suke… - llamo, con voz baja, mientras se frotaba un ojo.

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué clase es esta? – pregunto mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos.

- Biología.

- Ah. – dijo al recuperar el conocimiento de las cosas.

Volví a fingir mirar el pizarrón, mientras entraba la mano en el bolsillo para sacar mi celular y ver la hora. Tan solo faltaban dos minutos.

DOS

MINUTOS.

Al sonar la campana el profesor alego concluir la clase y todos se pararon de su asiento junto con sus pertenencias y salieron del salón. Yo salí acompañado de Naruto y ambos siendo seguidos por Sakura Haruno. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ella así que fingí no notarla y seguí con mi destino.

- ¡Naruto! – llamo animadamente, mientras sentía como sus pasos se hacían mas rápidos deteniendo los de Naruto y al igual los míos.

- Ah, Sakura – sonrió.

Sakura saco algo parecido a una carátula de alguna película o videojuego de sus cosas y se la extendió a Naruto.

- Gracias por prestármelo, Naruto. – agradeció sonriente mientras que Naruto tomaba el videojuego y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-No fue nada, espero te haya gustado.

- Claro que me gusto, pase todos los niveles en dos días. – seguía sonriendo.

Sakura se detuvo para notar mi presencia y enseguida vi como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosado encendido.

Maldije en mi mente y mantuve mi mirada distante, evadiendo la reacción de Sakura.

- Vamos, Naruto.

- Ah, si. Adiós, Sakura. – Naruto se despidió sonriente, y continuamos caminando hacia la salida.

Mientras caminábamos veía a Naruto de reojo. Siempre distraído. ¿Cuánto llevo sintiéndome así? ¿Un año?

Esos sentimientos me pesaban, la respiración, el corazón, los pasos, todo me pesaba. Todos se hacía pesado y difícil de llevar. Que humillante. Que humillante aceptar que tengo una debilidad.

Siempre he tratado de mantener la personalidad de alguien que tiene ningún interés en absolutamente nada. Estudiante ejemplar, el más popular de la escuela…. Pero sin embargo tan solo deseo una cosa de todas las que tengo porque soy egoísta y frívolo, porque no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Porque tengo una debilidad y deseos impuros. Porque todo este tiempo he vivido reprimido en egoísmo y sosiego. Con miedo de que se lleven lo que es mío.

Ah.

No me había percatado de que ya íbamos a cuatro cuadras de la escuela y Naruto se detuvo en una dulcería contemplando prácticamente hipnotizado los dulces del mostrador.

- Sasuke, comprare algo de aquí, espérame. – y en seguida entro, sacando del orden todo el lugar.

- _Naruto ama los dulces._ – pensé para mis adentros y por error acordándome de cuan diferentes somos. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, por lo que lleve mi mano a él y sostuve mi camisa con fuerza.

_¿Desde cuándo me siento así?_

¿Desde cuándo _Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso _se convirtió en una farsa? Nuestra relación es una farsa. Yo la hice falsa. ¿Desde cuándo estos sentimientos comenzaron a fluir tan arduamente? ¿Desde cuándo… mis sentimientos… cambiaron? ¿Por qué…?

Porque soy egoísta y no pienso en lo que las otras personas sienten. Porque así lo quiero yo. Porque mí supuesto mejor amigo en realidad es la persona que…

-_Humillante._ – volví a pensar para mi mismo soltando mi camisa para llevarme las manos a los bolsillos y alejar aquellos molestos pensamientos de mi mente perturbadora.

- _Que calor…_

Naruto salió de la tienda, con una pequeña funda bien decorada y una sonrisa decorando su rostro. Esa era la cara que mas odiaba.

- Sabes, Sasuke, no sé por qué no te gustan los dulces, es lo mejor que hay. – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba aun con la sonrisa ilesa en su rostro.

- No es saludable. – dije mirándolo de reojo pero Naruto no respondió y la sonrisa no desapareció.

_¿Cuántas veces he querido corromperlo ya? _

- Ah, se me olvidaba, Sasuke, esta vez comeré con Iruka-sensei. Así que no podre comer contigo hoy. – dijo mientras volteaba su mirada hacia mí y su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro. – Lo siento. – dijo un poco avergonzado llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca.

Lo mire por unos segundos, aparentemente inexpresivo. En el fondo por supuesto me sentía desilusionado, por supuesto que si…

- Vale. – dije finalmente.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana. – dijo mientras se volteaba y se echaba a correr, en medio de las personas que pasaban por toda la acera, dándole espacio para que pasase y a juzgar por sus rostros pensaban "_que chico más inquieto._ "

Suspire mientras lo veía alejarse en la multitud.

- _Ahí va mi indispensable furia. _– dije para mis adentros mientras pensaba que tan cursi podía esto hacerme llegar.

Al llegar a casa sentí un desahogo al poder estar solo con mi mismo. Como de costumbre, me encerré en mi cuarto y me detuve unos segundos a aclarar mi mente. Por unos segundos sentí que el aire me agobiaba y que la atmosfera pesaba un poco más.

Y es que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo funciona de otra manera, responde de otra manera correspondiendo a la reacción que su rostro muestre.

El tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos de pronto no tubo importancia para lo que comencé a sentir, dejando el pasado atrás y atesorando el imposible ahora.

Agh.

Por una punzada proveniente de mi pensamiento, me acorde de que me quedaban al menos unos 45 minutos antes de que mi hermano Itachi llegue y no pude evitarlo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse al posarse el rostro de Naruto grabado en mi mente y eventualmente tuve una erección. Sentí esa urgencia tan molesta. Mi cuerpo encendió su modo automático y ya no podía parar.

Cerré los ojos y me tire en el suelo quedando en el borde de mi cama. Respire profundo y expulse para luego llevar mi mano sigilosamente al botón de mi pantalón y seguido por el cierre, quitarlo. Baje mi pantalón hasta las rodillas, por igual mi ropa interior y aun con los ojos cerrados me toque el pene erecto. Trague saliva y continúe tocándome con fin de llegar a un orgasmo y final de la masturbación.

Seguía tumbado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y la respiración algo descontrolada. El semen resbalaba de mis manos y algunas gotas de sudor al igual por mi frente, el piso se había decorado con algunas gotas del líquido viscoso provocado por mi excitación pero aun no tenía fuerzas para moverme en absoluto.

Esta era la segunda vez que lo hacía por la misma razón.

Esa imagen tan difícil de borrar seguía abundante en mi mente, atormentándome.

Sasuke avanzaba con destino al salón del club de matemáticas, como todos los viernes a devolver el libro que había tomado prestado. El corredor estaba desierto pues todos estaban en clase menos su sección debido a que era estudio libre. Abrió la puerta corrediza y entro sin notar que había o no en el salón. Dejo el libro en el escritorio que estaba a unos pocos metros de la puerta y se dispuso a salir pero…

- Oh, ¡Sasuke! – una voz bastante familiar hizo el honor de llamar su nombre.

Sasuke volteo para encontrarse con Naruto quien se encontraba mal sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón desierto excepción de ambos, al parecer leyendo un manga, a juzgar por la portada, comedia.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió casi automáticamente.

- Leyendo. Me di cuenta de que es un buen sitio para holgazanear y dormir. – contestó, como era común de él, con aquel aire desconfiando y con una mano detrás de su nuca ligeramente moviéndola.

Sasuke se mantuvo inexpresivo pese a que aquella actitud de él no podía dejarlo pensar claramente.

Naruto sintió que la atmosfera se tornaba un poco incomoda y trato de continuar la conversación.

- P-pensaba que ya no pertenecías a este club, de todos modos. – dijo con la misma actitud de antes.

Sasuke se relajo un poco y avanzo hacia Naruto, apoyándose del pupitre que quedaba más cerca de donde Naruto se encontraba.

- Nunca dejare este club.

Naruto se sintió curioso y agudizo su interés, acomodándose correctamente en su asiento.

- ¿Y eso?

- Aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero holgazanear también, además de que amo las matemáticas. – respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos no apartando la mirada de Naruto.

- Cierto. – dijo Naruto con disgusto. – Sasuke, eres tan extraño.

Esas palabras fueron tan claras como el agua para Sasuke. Por extraño quería decir que son totalmente diferentes el uno al otro. Aquello repentinamente le cayó como un balde de agua fría despertándolo a la realidad. Sasuke sintió que si no hacia algo, jamás podría calmar el furor que su corazón inflamaba.

Lo pensó unas cuantas veces haciendo pausa entre ambos, pero por más vueltas que le dio en su cabeza, le parecía lo correcto.

Sin preámbulos se acerco a Naruto y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Inmediatamente las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon de placer y su mente dejo de funcionar. Se pregunto al menos un millón de veces que hacia Sasuke, pero las acciones siguientes de Sasuke lo dejaron sin respuesta aceptable.

Sasuke tomo a Naruto de la barbilla y lo acerco a él, apoyando su mano derecha en el pupitre.

Al hacerse escasa la distancia entre ambos labios y el contacto de ambas bocas se hiciera presente, Sasuke instintivamente pidió permiso a su lengua para entrar en la boca de Naruto. Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo una ola de cosas extrañas en su cuerpo y lo dejo pasar. Sasuke se aventuro en la boca desconocida de Naruto y se apego mas a él, en cambio Naruto seguía inmóvil, presente solo en cuerpo no en conciencia. Se pregunto infinitas veces si aquel escenario en serio estaba sucediendo, y es que para ambos era algo de que disfrutar, aunque para Sasuke, Naruto no sentía lo que él y para Naruto, Sasuke no sentía lo que él sentía. Para ambos siempre fueron sentimientos no correspondidos y eventualmente ignorados por el típico miedo de estropear la relación amistosa que ambos conllevan pero a la vez ambos mintiéndose y engañando sus sentimientos. Y así ambos decidieron continuar con el engaño hasta ahora.

Naruto recobro la conciencia en el instante que la mano de Sasuke apretó su camisa y empujo a Sasuke lo más fuerte que sus manos concedieron. Sasuke choco con el pupitre que se encontraba cerca y emitió un quejido provocado por el dolor, miro a Naruto confundido pero esto dejo aun mas desconcertado a Sasuke. Naruto tenía una expresión de furia y a la vez dolor en su rostro, esta vez se había parado del pupitre y miraba a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke se quedo mudo ante aquella mirada que al parecer lo desistía a inerme.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto con toda la furia que su cuerpo contenía, descargándola toda en un solo culpable, Sasuke.

Sasuke continuaba afónico, sintiendo como las palabras de Naruto lo dejaban totalmente desarmado.

- ¡¿Crees que está bien jugar con las personas así tan solo? - la furia seguía ilesa.

Sasuke trago saliva y arrugo el entrecejo reponiéndose para hacerle frente a Naruto.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Sasuke tratando de mantener la calma pero el enojo se hacía notar en el agarre que había ejercido en el cuello de Naruto.

Naruto crujió los dientes. Se había quedado sin respuestas o preguntas que formular. Estaba admitiendo que tendrá parte de la culpa que todo esto ocasionara.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó Sasuke, aun esperando respuesta.

Ambos seguían mirándose fijos unos a otros, con enojo expuesto en ambos rostros. Naruto, se rindió y dejo que su enojo se desvaneciera para luego mostrar una cara levemente sonrojada.

- No… quiero que juegues con mis sentimientos, Sasuke. ¡No… no quiero!

Sasuke soltó el cuello de Naruto y relajo su rostro dejando una mirada seria hacia Naruto.

- Naruto… tú no sabes nada. – dijo Sasuke apartando la mirada de la de Naruto con dureza.

- No se… ¿Qué? – inquirió Naruto, con la llama dentro de el ardiendo como la primera vez.

- ¡Que siempre te he querido! – exclamo por fin Sasuke, con el corazón cansado de sufrir en silencio y mostrando sus ojos más claros que nunca.

Naruto se sintió como que si aquellas palabras frotaban del horizonte hacia sus oídos y le hacía sentir ese cosquilleo que su cuerpo había estado acostumbrado a sentir hace varios meses. Para ambos las mentiras se hacían a un lado y sus lazos se hacían más fuertes de lo que jamás pudieron imaginar. Al fin sus corazones podían latir con orgullo. Sasuke pensó en lo humillante que había sido aquel impulso de inconsciencia y no puedo evitar sentirse incomodo en aquella posición, pero Naruto seguía observándolo como si hubiera sido la primera vez después de un largo tiempo que había visto. Seguido por la coloración de las mejillas de Naruto a un rosa caramelo.

- Sasuke… - estaba sin palabras, no encontraba el modo adecuado de manifestar aquellos sentimientos.

Sasuke lo miro con pasión reflejada en sus ojos de tanta hambre impura y beso sus labios hasta no poder, pero pronto fueron detenidos por la desgracia del sonar de la campana.

_¿Cómo sería nuestra relación ahora? ¿Qué… tan lejos iremos a llegar?_

Eran las preguntas que no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de ambos.

Incomodo y apetecible silencio era presente mientras las pisadas inaudibles al pavimento hacían contacto.

Había llegado el final del día y se dirigían a la casa de Naruto a tener el almuerzo. El ruido proveniente de ambos corazones agitados debido a la presión de estar solos de nuevo en un lugar, esta vez por el tiempo que ambos establezcan, no podía evita ponerlos frenéticos.

Naruto siempre siendo el primero en tratar de hacer la presión de los temas triviales a un lado, se dispuso a hablar.

- A-aun tengo el pastel de chocolate que compre ayer, si quieres probarlo. – sugirió Naruto con las mejillas encendidas en placer y un leve nerviosismo.

Sasuke lo miraba de reojo, con la misma expresión de siempre, pero la verdad era que sentía que la felicidad se le escaparía del pecho en algún momento.

- Ya te dije que no me gustan los dulces.

- ¡Anda, Sasuke, solo pruébalo! – insistió Naruto haciendo una cara que Sasuke no pudo evitar adorar.

En seguida aparto la mirada y respondió.

- No.

- Anda, Sasuke, eres de lo peor. – se quejo Naruto, fingiendo mal humor.

- Hmp – musito Sasuke, con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, esa que cualquiera odiaría, más en sí, Naruto.

Al abandonar el camino a la casa del pelirrubio y llegar a su destino, ambos actuaron como de costumbre. Tan solo entraron, se quedaron estancados en la sala de estar, jugando los videojuegos que ambos de niños hasta ahora tanto disfrutaban

- ¡Es la octava vez que pierdo, ya vale! – exclamo Naruto, dejándose caer en el suelo y arrojando el control del juego hacia un lugar desconocido.

Sasuke sonrió victorioso y apago la consola seguido del televisor.

- Vale, ya, vayamos a tu cuarto.

Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sintió que algo caliente y fugaz recorrió su abdomen. Sasuke le extendió la mano a Naruto, este sin dudar la cogió y se paro del suelo, y ambos se encerraron en el cuarto del pelirrubio. La tensión era visible pero Sasuke no le daba importancia, tenía claro en su mente que haría lo que quisiera hacer cuando quisiera.

Era tanto lo que sentían que ni habían pensado en comer algo desde que pisaron la posada. Sentían que estaban llenos de excitación y que con eso había sido suficiente.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama de Naruto y fingió dormirse lo que calmo un poco a Naruto y le dio ánimos para cortar aquella tensión.

- Ah, cierto, buscare el pastel de chocolate. – dijo Naruto mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta.

Al cabo de 25 segundos Naruto volvió con una caja color rosa decorada con algunos lasos marrones por los bordes y un utensilio especial para hacer rebanadas de pastel, la coloco en la mesita de baja altura que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se acerco al lugar, sentándose cerca del pelirrubio, al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba con furor.

Sasuke apoyo su brazo en la mesita, dejando descansar su cabeza en su mano e hizo un leve suspiro.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta lo dulce.

Naruto miro a Sasuke fingiendo el mismo enojo de antes.

- Ya verás que te gustara, aburrido Sasuke.

Naruto partió una rebanada del pastel y lo hizo a un lado de los demás, y con un pequeño tenedor cogió una porción y se lo extendió a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miro con desaprobación.

- Tu primero.

Naruto suspiro bajando la cabeza, en modo de desgana. Sasuke le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se lo comiese y así obedeció Naruto, llevándose la pequeña porción a la boca y saboreando con una notable sonrisa, pero aquello no duro mucho. Sasuke aprovecho y beso a Naruto haciendo que abriese la boca para que Naruto por igual lo dejase probar. Naruto se estremeció al sentir como el pastel se desintegraba con ambas lenguas entrelazadas.

Y fue entonces cuando ambos tuvieron una erección. Sasuke ya no pensaba en detenerse y Naruto en no detener a Sasuke. Así continuaron mientras que Sasuke le sacaba la ropa a Naruto y este gemía por los lugares que las manos de Sasuke recorrían. Sasuke no aguantaba más, recordaba aquellas veces que se toco por el simple hecho de tener presente el rostro de Naruto en su mente. Tal vez eso lo hacia un humano impuro, pero así el lo aceptaba y no le importaba, porque tenía lo que más deseaba en sus manos.

Una vez que ya hacían todas las ropas excepto la interior esparcida en el suelo, Sasuke comenzó a lamer los pezones de Naruto y este a gemir seguido de su acción. Al igual como hizo al masturbarse, sigilosamente llevo su mano a la ropa interior de Naruto y adentro su mano en la entrepierna, acariciando y jugando con el miembro del pelirrubio. Cansado de aquella prenda por fin, termino de desnudar a Naruto y quiso seguir otorgándole aun mas placer a su compañero. Sasuke bajo a la entrepierna de Naruto y tomo su miembro con sus manos y acaricio el glande por unos segundos mientras observaba como Naruto se retorcía de tanto placer en el suelo.

_¿Qué más podía pedir en esta vida? _

Con su lengua, recorrió el contorno del miembro de Naruto para luego comenzar a entrar y salir de su boca.

- ¡Sa-sasuke, ya…! – gritaba una y otra vez Naruto envuelto en algo que el predecía eran las manos de un Dios. De su Dios particular.

Mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de tener el miembro de Naruto en su boca, llevo sus manos libres hacia los pezones de este y comenzó a acariciar y pellizcarlos, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera cien veces mejor. Se preguntaba un millón de veces si explotaría de tanto placer, al ser tocado por las manos del ser que cautivo su débil corazón todo este tiempo. Siempre sintió que con tan solo un roce, su cuerpo se estremecía, jamás hubiera podido imaginarse esto. Pero para Sasuke era algo más que un ambicioso deseo, él deseaba ser el único que hiciera sentir de esta forma a Naruto.

Al llegar al orgasmo, la espalda de Naruto se crispó y todo su cuerpo sintió que alcanzo la luz del más allá.

Sasuke se detuvo para dejar descansar a Naruto, mientras se acercaba a él para contemplar su rostro ahogado en placer. Sasuke lo beso con ternura pero a la vez con pasión y deseo. Sintio que la lengua del pelirrubio se le había agotado la fuerza por lo que se sintió aun mejor por el trabajo que recién había hecho.

Al apartarse de Naruto, lo observo unos minutos, esperando a que su respiración se calmase. Sasuke esperaba sereno, disfrutando de los gestos que le otorgaba el rostro de Naruto. Naruto se calmo un poco al notar la descarada mirada de Sasuke y aparto la su rostro de el.

Sasuke le extendió su dedo índice.

- Chúpalo. – ordenó haciendo que Naruto se volviera en si, con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa de semejante petición.

- ¿Q-que? – farfullo Naruto sonrojado e inquieto.

- Hazlo. – siguió ordenando Sasuke con aquella descarada sonrisa ilesa en su rostro.

Naruto vacilo. Al cabo de unos segundos cuidadosamente tomo la mano de Sasuke e introdujo su dedo índice en su boca. Lamiéndolo y asegurándose de mojarlo bien con su saliva y ayuda de su lengua. Sasuke aun no sabía cómo explicar aquel sentimiento de estar de ese modo con Naruto. Quiso que aquel momento nunca terminara, que cuando terminase pudiera repetirse una y otra vez hasta que mueran de exceso de excitación sexual. Al Naruto terminar, Sasuke elevo su mano recién usada y con la otra volteo a Naruto, para así dejarlo de de espaldas, con su parte trasera apuntando hacia el.

- Espera… Sasuke, aun no estoy listo… - dijo Naruto al leer las intenciones de Sasuke, mientras se estremecía de nerviosismo.

Sasuke se acerco al oído de Naruto para depositar un dulce beso en este, por lo que Naruto cerró los ojos esperando por lo que seguía.

- Solo hare que te hagas la idea de cómo se sentirá. – dijo en su oído, con tono que hizo que la piel de Naruto respingara.

Sasuke volvió a su puesto y tomo la parte trasera de Naruto en sus manos para luego con su dedo índice quien antes Naruto había lubricado, introducirlo suave y cuidadosamente en el ano de este.

Naruto gimió de dolor mientras hundía su rostro en el suelo. Nunca se imagino que se sentiría de esa manera.

Sasuke termino de introducir su dedo y lo movió con cuidado para que así el dolor disminuyera. Naruto se acostumbro y comenzó a sentirse mejor, pero sabía que no sentiría total placer hasta que cierto miembro entrase en el. Al notar que Naruto calmo su rostro y sus gemidos, Sasuke saco su dedo y lo lamio por ultimo. Grabando la esencia de Naruto en el.

- Lo siento, Naruto. Sé que iba a doler pero no… - Sasuke mantenía una mirada que le pareció extraña a Naruto quien cuando escucho sus palabras se volteo hacia él. Una mirada que buscaba el perdón de algo.

Naruto se volteo, quedando boca a arriba, mientras que Sasuke aun seguía esperando la respuesta de Naruto sentando al borde de este.

- N-no digas cosas como esa, Sasuke. T-tan vergonzosas… - musito Naruto, apartando su mirada avergonzada de Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió y se acostó en el suelo, junto a él.

Y ambas manos se buscaron mutuamente, con el conocimiento que de ahora en adelante será así para el resto de la eternidad.

_Y esta es la historia de cómo Sasuke aprendió a amar los dulces._


End file.
